The New Adventures of Peter Pan
The New Adventures of Peter Pan is a 2013 CGI cartoon by DQ Entertainment, the same company that helped produce Casper's Scare School and Iron Man: Armored Adventures It is produced by Tapaas Charavarti and directed by Augusto Zanovello. Copy Cat (Season 2, Episode 7) Michael keeps copying John both outside of and in Neverland, which angers John. John lets his anger out on Michael, which sends Michael running to the Mermaids' lagoon to console himself. The Mermaids use Michael's sadness and resentment of his older brother to get Michael to drink the lagoon water; by drinking it, Michael comes under the Mermaids' control. Captain Hook's crew comes to the lagoon to get the water, with Chaloon asking Michael to get him some water; Michael gets Chaloon to drink the water and brings him under the mermaids' control. Chaloon gets the other pirates except for Skee to drink the water and makes them slaves to the mermaids. Michael then gets the Lost Kids to drink the water by pouring into guava plants, disguising their true nature. The pirates and the Lost Kids capture Tiger Lily and make her a puppet of the mermaids and then capture Wendy to force Peter to come and drink the lagoon. Peter, John, Captain Hook and Tiger Lily's father plan to free the Lost Kids and the pirates by spraying them with the lagoon water mixed with fairy dust. They free the Lost Kids and the pirates and thwart the plan of the mermaids to control Neverland. Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h38m38s249.png|The mermaids see Michael sulking beside the lagoon... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h40m36s725.png|go over to him... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h41m12s925.png|and suggests he drink the water as his brother John says you shouldn't Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h41m33s476.png|Michael agrees with the mermaids... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h45m35s467.png|drinks the water.... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h45m45s547.png|and comes under the control of the mermaids Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h45m51s486.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h46m09s086.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h47m03s179.png|The pirates arrive at the lagoon while Michael comes under the mermaids' control Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h47m16s724.png|and think they can manipulate Michael to get the lagoon water Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h48m15s275.png|Michael offers up the lagoon water as an "antidote" to Chaloon... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h48m21s789.png|who drinks it... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h48m25s064.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h48m31s066.png|and comes under the mermaids' control Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h48m36s301.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h49m37s011.png|Chaloon tells the other pirates they should drink the water... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h50m18s749.png|then scares them into drinking the water Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h53m21s863.png|He sets the water down... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h53m30s007.png|the other pirates drink it... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h53m44s223.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h53m53s326.png|and come under the mermaids' control Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h54m32s834.png|Michael then takes the lagoon water... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h54m38s769.png|and heads off to make the Lost Kids slaves of the mermaids Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h55m08s087.png|Chubs sees Michael... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h55m13s288.png|sitting... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h55m40s303.png|and drinking explosive guava juice Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h56m16s592.png|Michael offers some to Chubs... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h56m26s202.png|Chubs takes the guava plant... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h56m32s874.png|drinks the lagoon water... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h56m36s711.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h56m40s376.png|and comes under the mermaids' control Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h56m44s715.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h56m56s353.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h57m22s347.png|Michael pours the lagoon water into the guava plants... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h57m32s014.png|Chubs lead Mira to the plants... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h57m40s862.png|Michael offers her a guava plant... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h57m47s481.png|Mira drinks the water... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h57m53s172.png|joins Michael and Chubs controlled by the mermaids Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h57m59s685.png|Michael offers the plants to the other Lost Kids... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h58m07s774.png|they take the plants... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h58m15s646.png|The Lost Kids drink the water... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h58m22s916.png|and become the newest puppets of the mermaids Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h58m30s719.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h58m47s861.png|Michael and the Lost Kids approach Tiger Lily... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h58m56s986.png|reveal they are controlled by the mermaids... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h59m04s351.png|and surround her to make her drink the water Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h59m17s054.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h59m26s775.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-19h59m58s236.png|Tiger Lily comes under the control of the mermaids... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h00m05s293.png|joining Michael and the Lost Kids... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h00m12s012.png|and the pirates as puppets of the mermaids Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h00m19s393.png|The mermaids revel in the people under their control Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h01m35s067.png|Michael approaches Wendy Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h01m41s393.png|reveals he's controlled... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h01m48s966.png|while the pirates surround Wendy... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h02m11s053.png|and take her to the mermaids Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h03m23s894.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h04m07s081.png|Tiger Lily shoots a ransom note to the Jolly Roger... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h04m51s525.png|and heads back to the lagoon Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h08m30s916.png|Captain Hook and John look at their friends under the control of the mermaids Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h11m06s570.png|The pirates pursue Captain Hook to the edge of a cliff Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h11m13s587.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h11m47s871.png|John and Smee get the lagoon water to make the antidote Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h11m58s301.png|A controlled toucan cries out at John and Smee Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h12m02s720.png|...before it gets hit by the antitode... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h12m07s488.png|and is freed from the mermaids' control Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h12m34s838.png|Ben prepares to climb up... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h12m42s572.png|and reveals his glowing controlled eyes as he climbs Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h12m49s167.png|Ben and other Lost Kids surround Tiger Lily's father Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h13m08s438.png|The pirates continue to advance on Captain Hook... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h13m17s395.png|until Chaloon gets hits by the antitode... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h13m39s622.png|is freed from the mermaids' control and saves Hook... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h13m46s704.png|and then the other pirates are freed Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h13m55s606.png|Tiger Lily and the Lost Kids attack her father Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h14m06s779.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h14m12s094.png|until she is hit with the antitode... Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-20h14m23s015.png|and is freed Peters Lieutenant (Season 2, Episode 10) Peter is hypnotized by a flower to serve Captain Hook. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Accidental hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Empty Eyes Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Mind Control Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Hypnotized Animal